Games Night
by apple200
Summary: Every week Harry, Neville, Fred and George along with Hermione, Luna, Daphne and Pansy meet up for games night. Though their games have a somewhat more adult twist. Smut. Multiple pairings.


Games Night

Poker

"Ok people take your bets," Neville requested shuffling a deck of cards in his hand and watching the table meaningfully. It was Friday night and this meant for eight Hogwarts students it was time for their weekly games session. Tonight was poker but their version was a little different.

"Striptease," Hermione put forward quickly. Yes their version of poker involved everyone betting a sexual favour of some kind which could be cashed in whenever or traded to any one of the seven.

"Low stakes Granger. One hour of nudity and I don't care where or when it is," Pansy Parkinson countered with a raised eyebrow and a glance down to her chest. It was currently being contained in a loose fitting dress with a lot of room for cleavage.

"Lap dance nude," Harry offered and a few raised eyebrows followed.

"Now that's a bet Potter, ten seconds motorboat, in bra," Daphne Greengrass interjected with a sultry wink.

"Fingering induced orgasm," George put forward with a glance towards Luna Lovegood who was sat calmly next to him. Looking wild with long flowing blond hair and a dress that covered only her privates fully and the rest was just thin fabric.

"I'll take you up on that, handjob," she gambled looking meaningfully around the table.

"Tit suckling as long as you want," Fred ended the betting session.

"I wonder how that'll work when I mop the floor with you both," Harry remarked casually, he would trade it with someone. He still had a session with Pansy to cash in, maybe she would want some twin action.

"Wow Harry you want fingering and tit sucking? I think you might want to consider your gender about now," Fred shot back with a grin as Neville dealt the hand. All of them looked at their cards

"I raise striptease with touching," Hermione raised quickly.

"Shit I fold," Pansy cursed throwing her cards on the table dramatically.

"I raise public oral, anytime anyplace," Harry offered looking around the table.

"Fold," Daphne sighed looking irritated.

"Well I can't say no to a nude Pansy and a go on Daphne's tits. I raise one hour of bondage," George continued looking eager.

"Blow and swallow," Luna growled fiercely, flicking her hair to the side.

"Half an hour, anything," Fred ended before looking towards Neville who nodded. After a quick swapping session and a number of suddenly worried faces Neville said the words.

"Show your cards,"

"Full house," Hermione grinned suddenly with a venomous wink at George whose head sunk, his cards couldn't beat that.

"Hermione did you say four? Well that's certainly odd because I happen to have a four of a kind," Fred grinned evilly

"Great cards George, a shame I have a straight flush," Harry revealed his cards with a smug grin. Everyone groaned except one person who leisurely reached into her pocket and produced a cigarette. With one deep exhale she interrupted Harry's victory.

"Well well, Harry gets the straight flush,"

"Shit she's smoking," Fred announced aloud, she always did this when she knew she won.

"Oh really and what exactly do you have?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Royal Flush," She grinned with wild eyes exposing her cards.

"No," Harry said, no way but indeed it was true and Luna simply grinned.

"So let me just cash in some winnings here, Pansy nude now. Hermione later. Harry tomorrow morning breakfast oral, lap dance later. George start that fingerwork now, I like to relax and Fred not now but tomorrow after lessons me and you are having an experimental half an hour." Luna instructed relaxing back as Fred looked alarmed. Knowing her meaning of the word experimental was not going to be good for him.

"Suckle now though," she ordered quickly.

"Oh and Daphne I'm giving the motorboat to Neville, he deserves it for that amazing hand. Right now," Luna ordered. The slim dark haired girl rose to her feet and pulled down her top so only a lacy bra was covering her moderate breasts. She walked over to Neville who plunged his face into them.

"Ten seconds," Daphne told him pulling her dress up as she turned to look at Pansy. She was sat on her seat with her huge tits, one in each hand and she was slowly toying with them.

"Admiring the girls Potter," Pansy asked Harry who like the rest of the boys were currently transfixed.

"You might want to pay them a visit, they're getting awful cold without your lovely warm cum over them," Pansy offered with a wink.

"Oh he will," Luna smiled tipping her head back as George's fingers pulled away her underwear and slipped inside her already dripping pussy, while she writhed under his fingers Fred moved over to her side. He tugged down her dress strap and pushed up her bra which offered no resistance, Luna's heavily restrained breasts sprung free and Fred attached his lips to one and started to suckle away.


End file.
